Previous designs of light fixtures that incorporate rotatable LED-based light modules often include wiring layouts that are internal to the light fixture housing. This often limits the range of movement of the light modules and wiring integrity of the light fixture. For example, an operator changing the angle of the light modules may have to be extra careful when handling the light fixture so as not to accidentally pull or otherwise disrupt the wiring between the light modules and the other electronic components of the light fixture. Furthermore, such light fixtures are often mounted on a ceiling or other mounting structure, through which the light fixture is also electrically wired. During installation or maintenance, the light fixture may need to be removed from the ceiling in order to access the wires or other installation interface on the back side of the light fixture. In such cases, the operator may need to support the light fixture while performing the operation, making the process more challenging and error prone. Thus, what is needed is a light fixture that allows for wiring the rotatable modules in such a way as to allow for rotation of the module while reducing the size or necessary layout of a fixture housing yet maintain wiring integrity and electrical reliability for the rotatable module. Additionally, the light fixture should provide a mounting means that allows for easy accessibility of the light fixture.